


Sugar Plum Fairy

by TheSprout



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Jean-Jacques Leroy, Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Attempt at Humor, Comfort, Cotton Candy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, Jean-Jacques Leroy Being an Asshole, M/M, Revenge, Sickness, hot dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSprout/pseuds/TheSprout
Summary: Yuri wins everything he takes parts in, Yuuri says, even hot dog eating contests.





	Sugar Plum Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, another tumblr drabble. It's very late at night and I'm very tired so I hope it's not too messy. Someone asked to read about Yuri's eating contest after my victuuri oneshot Blurry, so here it is, I hope you enjoy! :)

Yuri hardly manages to hide his excitement. He does not want to ruin his carefully studied jaded attitude, but the fair is so loud and colorful, at twenty-four he feels like a little kid again. The crowd moves slowly between the booths, the children laugh cheerfully and the rides blink with bright lights. Otabek walking at his side completes the picture pleasantly.

It is the day before Yuri’s short program at Skate America. Otabek retired two years ago and has the time to follow him around the world. They are friends. Sometimes they hold hands and sometimes they kiss, but just sometimes. Without a doubt they will go back to their apartment in St Petersburg when the competition is over, they are roommates. They share the bed, and sometimes the same pillow, but only because the flat is small and it is convenient. It has been three years since Otabek came over for the summer and cancelled his flight back home. They adopted a cat together, and maybe they fight to know who was supposed to do the dishes and who will take the trash out.

 Yuri had always been terrified by the idea of settling down and living a life of domesticity and insignificant house chores. He wanted to keep skating forever, to travel the world for gold medals until he was seventy, to feel the excitement of the podium every year of his life. And yet somehow, he has eventually managed to come to term with his future retirement. He has realized that he was alright with waking up to the same face every day, and that he would happily trade the bliss of a victory for a cozy night in strong and warm arms. Yuri had always thought Victor and Yuuri were old and boring, he now knows they were simply in love.

 

“Are you hungry?” Otabek asks as they get out of the haunted house. He is smooth enough not to complain about the marks Yuri’s nails have dug in his forearm during the ride.

“Not really, a bit maybe.”

“How about cotton candy?”

Yuri shrugs in disinterest but his eyes sparkle when Otabek hands him a fluffy pink cloud on a stick. There is barely a minute before Yuri gets sugar strings in his blond hair and his fingers are wet and sticky. He tries to use a small paper napkin but it tears apart and worsens the mess. Otabek looks at him with his usual impassive expression and Yuri blushes in shame as he struggles to peel the bits of napkin off his fingers. He feels like a three-year-old unable to eat properly. Otabek takes the stick from his hand and rubs his palms to clean them. When there is no trace of paper anymore Yuri brings his hand to his mouth to lick off the remaining pink sugar. Otabek watches him suck his fingers clean without blinking. Yuri catches him and winks playfully. Otabek leans to lick a sugar crystal on his bottom lip.

“Hey you two! Get a room!”

They both flinch and turn to see Jean-Jacques, holding Isabella by the waist and looking as smug as ever.

“When the fuck are you gonna retire?” Yuri spits bitterly.

“Next year maybe, so watch me carefully, it’s your last chance to learn from the king!”

“I’d pay you to retire right now.”

“No amount of money could deprive my fans of the pleasure of watching me win!”

It is funny how Yuri has grown older and taller but barely wiser, and he still tries to throw his heel at JJ’s chin almost every time the other skater opens his mouth. Of course Otabek holds him back, he always does. He does not want Yuri to get in trouble and will not tolerate a bruise on his pretty face. The day JJ crosses the line, his jaw will meet Otabek’s fist first.

Yuri is boiling but his blistering answer is cut by Isabella.

“Come on Jean, we’ll miss the contest,” she says as she pulls on his sleeve.

JJ gives her a peck on the cheek and purrs: “Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll get you that first prize.”

Yuri and Otabek look at each other blankly. The loudspeakers of the fair have been announcing the hot dog eating contest all afternoon, the grand prize being two gold-rows all event tickets for the Skate America figure skating competition, valued at 500$.

“Getting front row tickets for your own performance, congratulations that’s a whole new level of douchebaggery,” Yuri deadpans.

“It’s obviously not for the tickets,” JJ chuckles with a condescending smile, “I promised Bella I’d get her the giant bear.” And he points at a nearby post where a poster promoting the contest shows a large teddy bear with a bow. The fluffy toy looks almost as tall as an adult and at least four times as wide, and is given with the tickets to the winner of the contest.

“What can I say, some of us have other talent than skating, like taking care of their loved ones…” JJ boasts, “I’m sorry you’re left with a whiny child off the ice, Otabek.”

This time Yuri holds Otabek back. He digs his heels in the ground and pulls Otabek’s arm to force him to face him.

“Beka,” Yuri says seriously, “I need to win that bear.”

Otabek’s furious glare fades and he seems slightly embarrassed.

“Yuri, I’d love to win it for you but you know how slowly I eat, I wouldn’t stand a chance. I can buy you one if you want.”

Yuri’s traits soften in a fond expression for half a second, so short that no one else than Otabek could have seen it.

“No,” he says, “I mean I’ll win it myself. For you.”

“I’ve never seen you eat that much,” Otabek says with a concerned frown.

“I can eat 4 piroshkys in the 10-minute break we have during morning practice.”

“I don’t know Yura…”

“4 katsudon piroshkys,” Yuri clarifies, “the ones filled with rice, egg and fried pork.”

“That’s really impressive but come on, your short program is tomorrow.”

“So what? I’ll just skip dinner.”

“Victor is gonna kill me if I let you do that.”

“He’ll never know if you don’t tell him. Beka pleaaase,” Yuri begs, “imagine the look on JJ’s face.”

“You won’t change your mind, will you?”

Yuri smiles a large grin that makes his eyes twinkle and his cheeks blush with innocent joy. Otabek sighs. He is weak.

“Hurry up, it’s starting soon.”

 

 

The crowd watches the unknown skinny blond man eat one, two, four, seven, twelve hot dogs in five minutes in silent astonishment. When the bell rings the contestants look at the scores and they all turn to glare at Yuri, who delicately dabs his mouth with a napkin and looks more satisfied than the time he won his first Olympic gold medal.

JJ makes a disgusting comment about Yuri being used to repressing his gag reflex to swallow sausages and Yuri is sorry, because he could not hear him behind the giant teddy bear. Otabek politely refuses the event tickets when a man hands them to him.

“Sir, these are front row tickets and the men’s short program event is sold out.”

“He’s already got a ticket,” Yuri cuts, “it’s so VIP he sits in the gold medalist’s bed.”

Both Otabek and the man open a gaping mouth. Yuri grabs the tickets and looks around. He spots a woman holding a young girl by the hand and gives them the tickets. “I hope you enjoy!”

 

 

“Beka, if it’s a girl I wanna call her Evgenia.”

“What?”

“My food baby, it’s a girl, I know it,” Yuri says from the couch of their Airbnb where he’s been lying for the last hour.

Otabek walks up to him and sees him with his T-shirt pulled up under his arms and his hands flat on his slightly swollen belly. Otabek shrugs and smiles softly at the ridiculous scene.

“No but seriously it fucking hurts,” Yuri whines, “I think my stomach is going to explode.”

“What exactly were you expecting?”

“But JJ…”

“JJ’s an idiot, you’ve got to learn to ignore him.”

Yuri pouts and has a painful moan as he turns to lie on his side. Otabek gets him pain killers and a glass of water. Yuri sits up, guzzles it and lies back down. His eyes widen suddenly, and he pales and presses his stomach before jumping up and running to the bathroom.

Otabek is just like everyone else, if he can avoid dealing with vomit he does. But it is Yuri, and so he follows him to the toilet and holds his hair back quietly. When his tiny body is done spasming and he rests against the bathtub, Otabek sits beside him.

“I heard it gets better after the first trimester.”

“Fuck you,” Yuri whispers faintly as he feebly wipes the corner of his lips with the back of his hand.

 

 

Yuri feels noticeably better once he has emptied the content of his stomach, and Otabek finds ginger tea in a kitchen cabinet. Yuri suspects that he bought it after he got sick on the plane. Yuri nests on the couch in the cushions, his knees drawn up to soothe his tummy, and he drinks his tea slowly. Otabek watches him carefully to see if he can keep the beverage down. They do not speak as they watch cartoons together, and when the night falls Otabek realizes that Yuri has already dozed off, exhausted by his day and his upset belly. Yuri pretends to protest when Otabek carries him to bed but he quickly curls up under the blanket like a sleepy kitten. “I’m sorry Beka,” he mumbles in the pillow. “Goodnight Yura,” he hears as he falls back asleep.

When Yuri wakes up the next day it is already noon.

“Beka what the fuck?” he shouts as he hops on one foot to pull up his jeans. “The morning practice! Victor will go full Yakov!”

“It’s ok,” Otabek says calmly, “I called him and said you didn’t sleep well last night and you would nap before the beginning of the competition.”

“How did you know he would fall for that?”

“I saw him nap when I was at the Worlds with him. He literally slept through the programs of the first three skaters and woke up five minutes before his turn.”

Yuri lets himself fall back on the bed with only one leg in his pants.

“How do you feel?” Otabek asks.

“Good. I could do with some eggs and toasts.”

 

 

Yuri knows that Victor can see how weak he is on his skates during warm up, but his coach does not say anything and repeats his usual advices as he hands him his jacket when he steps off the ice. His turn comes and it takes everything he has to follow his program. He feels like each of his legs weighs several tons and he is light-headed just thinking about a spin. He gets one of his worst scores, and yet it is still above the average of the other skaters. Victor pinches his lips but does not comment.

Yuri sleeps through the whole evening and the night again. Otabek wakes him up for his free skate with a substantial breakfast and a steaming cup of ginger tea. Yuri can still feel the pinch in his stomach but he can stand up without risking to faint or having his legs buckle under his weight. The warm up session goes normally and the frown on Victor’s wide forehead softens slightly.

The competition starts and as they walk by the kiss and cry to reach the door of the barrier, Yuri hears JJ talk to the journalists.

“Yeah, I know Plisetsky wasn’t at the morning practice yesterday, I heard he wasn’t feeling good and spent his night on the toilet. I had no doubt I could beat him but with the score he got for his short program it’ll just be a piece of cake.”

Somehow Yuri forgets about is fragile stomach. He does not remember his shaking knees and his poor balance. If there is an emotion he knows how to use as fuel, it sure is anger. He steps on the ice and skates aggressively. His blades are loud against the ice when he lands his jumps and his spins are quicker than ever. What he loses in grace he gains in violent passion, and his fiery dance captivates the audience.

Yuri is still fired up when he sits at the kiss and cry and Victor is visibly confused when his student yells “Happy fucking retirement JJ!” after seeing the perfect score that grants him the gold medal.

 

 

Yuri and Otabek stay a week in the United States after the competition. Yuri will never admit it but they are true tourists. They take lots of pictures, they buy cheap souvenirs, and they queue for ages to visit monuments.

They are walking in an nth park when Yuri stops dead and Otabek has to stop as well since they are holding hands. Yuri is looking up, his eyes glimmer and his bottom lip quivers. A bright poster is stapled to an old tree. Otabek sighs in resignation.

“PIE EATING CONTEST – WIN A VIP ZOO EXPERIENCE WITH THE TIGERS”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and see me on [tumblr](https://dontstopyurinow.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> More Otayuri fluff? [There you go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116415).


End file.
